Mío
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: "Eres mío, Harry. ¿Lo has comprendido?" Drarry. BDSM. [Esta historia participa en la #LeatherValentine del grupo Traficantes de Crack]


**Summary:** _"Eres mío, Harry. ¿Lo has comprendido?"._ _  
_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter no me pertenece... etc... etc... JK Rowling no puede juzgarme por lo que he escrito aquí porque yo no gano dinero escribiendo homosexualidades con sus personajes. Eso._

 _Fic participante de la #LeatherValentine. Sí, un poco-muy tarde, pero los cosmos no siempre se alinean a mi favor (si es que alguna vez lo hicieron). Esta vez va con la palabra **bondage**. Un regalo para ciertas personitas, mis esposas Luna y Lex, Annie, y en especial para Scar, que me han dicho por allí adora mucho el Drarry. Abrazos a todas._

* * *

 **Mío**

—De rodillas —ordena rápidamente Draco. Harry se inclina, su cabeza jamás levantándose, sus ojos sin posarse en la mirada dura de su Amo sobre él. No ha hecho nada malo, pero, al parecer, Draco tiene un pequeño problema de celos que se resume a Harry compartiendo tutorías con Cedric Diggory, el buscador de Hufflepuff más extrovertido y, sin ser ciegos, guapos que podría haber en Hogwarts.

Draco sabe que Harry tiene un pequeño _problema_ con los buscadores y sus manos rápidas. No desconfía de él, en lo absoluto, pero Harry nota en la tensión de sus pasos que de ninguna manera está satisfecho con el hecho de que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, aunque él jamás sea capaz de pensar en dejarlo ni cambiarlo por absolutamente nadie. Una vez conocer a Draco, Harry sabe que sin importar cuántos años viva, no habrá nadie a su altura.

—Mírame —ordena Draco. Harry está reticente a levantar la mirada porque, en el tono, puede distinguir tanto a Draco, su novio pidiéndole una mirada, como a su Amo ordenándole. No es capaz de hacer más que alzar los ojos y contemplarle desde debajo de las pestañas, el corazón en la garganta por la anticipación e intriga, la respiración agitada—. Eres mío, Harry. ¿Lo has comprendido?

Harry asiente. Draco le sujeta del rostro, firme, sus labios rozándole con movimientos casi inexistentes.

—Mío —repite—. Dilo. Di a quién perteneces.

—A usted, mi Amo.

—Perfecto —Draco lo suelta, su mano sin ser brusca, mientras camina a su espalda. Harry está de rodillas con la espalda un poco inclinada, lo suficiente para mantener la cabeza gacha, las gotas húmedas deslizándose por sus hombros, su cuerpo desnudo reaccionando de todas las maneras posibles a la sensación del escrutinio de su Amo, comprobando cada sombra de su piel, cada mordida en sus hombros, cada resto de su poder sobre él en la carne de los muslos y los arañazos rosados en los glúteos—. Inclínate. Manos en tu espalda.

Harry intenta obedecer sin dudar, algo que se le complica teniendo en cuenta que no están en la Sala de los Menesteres, o siquiera en la Sala Común, y mucho menos en su habitación, y que el lugar cargado de espuma y perfumes sólo puede evocarle un momento de relajación o una charla casual, pero la adrenalina de que cualquiera podría entrar en cualquier momento es lo suficiente para disparar todos sus deseos. Mantener el equilibrio no es un riesgo cuando Draco le sujeta de las muñecas, sus dedos pasándose entre ellas, Harry estremeciéndose cuando siente la firme correa de cuero envolverle las muñecas. Para su comodidad Draco las acomoda, cada mano envolviéndose en torno a su muñeca y sujetándose entre sí, la correa entrelazándolas e impidiéndole el movimiento.

Draco jala de sus cabellos y Harry se hace hacia atrás, gimiendo con dureza. La siguiente atadura no es un cinturón como lo que acaba de envolver sus muñecas, sino la misma corbata de Slytherin que Draco agita frente a sus ojos, inclinándose en un movimiento dedicado para envolverla en la base de su polla cada vez más erecta, dándole caricia tras caricia para dejarlo lo suficientemente duro para que pudiera mantenerse mientras envuelve la corbata y la ata atrás de sus caderas. Harry sabe que de algún modo ha conseguido alargar la tela en algún momento, pero es un pensamiento que se cruza con la sensación de vulnerabilidad ante tanto poder y maravilla ante tanta magia, lo necesario para dejarle más dócil así fuera posible cuando Draco se aparta, haciéndolo poner de pie.

—Arriba —ordena. Harry obedece rápidamente, su cabeza gacha mientras Draco lo guía, Harry caminando varios pasos por detrás de él hasta que ambos están en los bordes de la enorme bañera del baño de prefectos, Draco manipulándolo contra el borde mientras sigue ordenando—. En cuatro. Tu pecho contra el borde.

Harry obedece. El hechizo lubricante está acompañado de dos dedos con precisión, largos y separándolo, dilatándolo con movimientos rápidos mientras las luces turbias salpican el agua permitiéndole verse reflejado en el agua perdiendo poco a poco la espuma. Harry no tiene voto de silencio y sus gemidos brotan, extendiéndose por las paredes de piedra que repercuten el sonido en acústica teatral. Harry siente extraño el oír sus propios gemidos y excitarse con el sonido que éstos producen, pero siente más extraño que Draco ya lleva tres dedos torturándole con movimientos cada vez más bruscos y aún no lo esté penetrando.

Draco jala de sus cabellos echándole la cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo cubre contra su cuerpo, su erección rozándole a través de las ropas del uniforme de telas más elegantes, refinadas, dignas de alguien como él. Harry no se contiene de gemir cuando los labios de su Amo lo torturan, juguetones entre su cuello, sus dientes raspándole en descenso desde detrás de su oreja hasta su hombro donde acaba por morder, los dedos arqueándose más fuerte en su interior arrancándole gemido tras gemido.

—¿A quién le perteneces? —Draco lo sostiene de los cabellos con fuerza. Harry lo siente retirar los dedos de su interior mientras oye el siseo de las telas, casi sintiéndose vibrar en cada centímetro de su cuerpo esperando por Draco enterrándose en él—. Dímelo, Harry. ¿A quién le perteneces? ¿De quién eres? ¿A quién eres leal, quién es tu dueño?

—Usted —la voz de Harry se quiebra. Sus piernas tiemblan, su garganta casi quema y su cuerpo arde en anticipación. Sus brazos hormiguean a pesar de que no es desagradable una vez que sabe que Draco atenderá cada uno de sus dolores luego—. A usted, mi Amo. Le pertenezco. Soy suyo en cuerpo y alma. Usted es mi dueño.

Draco suelta un gemido ronco y un segundo después se entierra con rudeza en su interior. Harry gime más fuerte cuando su propia polla rebota con el movimiento, caliente y buscando fricción, atención. Pero Draco se demora unas cuantas embestidas duras en encontrar el lugar justo para que el placer de masturbarse no sea ni siquiera cercano a lo satisfactorio de Draco golpeando su próstata, jalando sus cabellos, mordisqueando su cuello posesivamente con el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí tan sucio como las eventuales nalgadas cada vez que a Harry se le escapa un " _¡Draco!"_ en gemidos en vez de un _"¡Amo!"_.

Draco suelta el nudo en la base de la polla de Harry para permitirse correrse. En ese momento es el único que le envuelve con la mano, masturbándolo con el mismo vaivén de sus embestidas, su respiración pesada contra su cuello.

—Mira, Harry… siéntelo —susurra contra su cuello, Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza con el placer casi doloroso cargándole por completo. Que Draco le haya soltado no significa que le haya dado el permiso explícito para correrse—. Sólo envolviéndome con tu culo de esa manera me tienes casi al borde. Necesito que te corras para mí, Harry. Que me aprietes y grites mi nombre. Tienes el permiso, y tienes la obligación. Hazlo, Harry. _Hazlo._

Harry destraba sus dientes dejando que el gemido se transforme en grito. No sabe si realmente ha sido algo que su Amo aprobaría, pero, cuando momentos después de que explota en un orgasmo siente a Draco correrse en su interior, llenarlo por completo con su corrida, _sabe_ que ha conseguido complacerlo, y el orgullo lo llena durante varios segundos mientras su respiración se tranquiliza.

Draco besa sus hombros y deshace suavemente los nudos de sus muñecas para ir liberándolo de a poco, permitiendo correr la sangre a toda libertad, pero con la suavidad suficiente para no causar daños. Sus besos suaves contra su cuello y sus caricias contra sus muñecas consiguen distraer tanto a su sumiso, de ojos cerrados y respiración jadeante, para que no preste atención al molesto Hufflepuff marchándose del baño con sigilo. Muy bien. A partir de ese momento, Draco sabe que Diggory lo pensará más de una vez antes de siquiera acercarse a coquetear con su sumiso.


End file.
